Banja
"Pardon me, honorable Fengo." ''-Banja to the Fengo, Finbar, and her first line in the book Watch Wolf and the whole series.'' Banja 'is a red, one-eyed, female dire wolf (''Canis Dirus), and a member of the Sacred Watch. She despised Edme because she had one eye too, and took all her bitterness on her. It is unknown what clan she is from, but it was almost certainly the MacDuncan Clan. Description Banja is a dire she-wolf, with a reddish-tawny pelt, and was missing an eye, declaring her malcadh at birth. However, when the earthquake strikes, the Great Mending occurs, and her second eye is returned. Family Maudie- Birth Daughter History Shadow Wolf It is mentioned in Watch Wolf that Banja, along with many other Watch Wolves, was at the ''gaddergnaw''. Although she was never seen nor mentioned, she was there. Watch Wolf Banja first appears in Watch Wolf when Edme tells the Fengo that she is not a real malcadh, but a ''malcadh'' made. Banja steps forward and suggest that it is advisable that Edme stay as her status as a gnaw wolf for a while. Finbar, the Fengo of the Watch, says that Edme must train to become a wolf of the Watch and Banja begins to shrink in her own pelt, and slink into the shadows of the rear of the gadderheal. Later, in the chapter "First Watch", while Edme is doing her scanning leaps, she catches sight of Banja below, sneering at her. This causes Edme to come down hard on her rump. Winks tells her she was distracted, and ask what pulled her attention away. Edme continues her jumps, reluctant to say it was Banja. She didn't want to sound like she was complaining. Banja then makes her third and last appearence in chapter twenty "Breaking Rules". Edme and Faola n tell the Fengo where the cub, Toby, is being held. Fengo tells them they must go, but Banja steps in saying that Edme, being a MacHeath, might join them. Edme then replies, "Are you accusing me of being a turnpelt? You think I want to help the monsters who tore out my eye and then killed my mother? You have hated me the second I have stepped into the Ring. I don't know why, but you have''."'' ''Finbar tries stopping the two. Banja says more hateful things about Edme, and Faolan jumps on her. The two begin fight, the Fengo has to pull Faolan off of Banja, and forces them to do paw right. Faolan lifts his splayed paw, yet Banja begins to tremble and says she can't. The Fengo tells her to touch or be ''dalach'd. The red wolf swallows, touches it, then turns and stumbles away. Frost Wolf When Faolan and Edme return from scouting, they head to their den near the volcano of Stormfast. Banja comes in, telling them to go on watch, as many of'' cairns'' were left "untopped" with most wolves scouting. Colleen was passing and caught the edge of Banja's rant. She tells Banja that Faolan and Edme had been on scout for four days and they need to rest. Colleen tells her that the Fengo would like to see them in the gadderheal. Banja asks why they would be at the raghnaid, considering that young Watch wolves attending raghnaids is an offense to the Order. '''Spirit Wolf Banja is now a sweet mother of her golden pup, that she was not supposed to have, Maudie. Banja no longer holds grudges or is mean to Edme, and if Edme ever whisks her off to the Dim World, she wouldn't care or protest. "I just really wanted to be a mum." She travels with the other survivors to the west. Personality Banja was a nasty she-wolf. She is "As prickly as burr," as Finbar had said. Banja is thought to hate Edme, merely because she was not born a mal﻿cadh, ''considering that her first line in the series was questioning Edme. However, in Spirit Wolf, when catastrophe strikes, Banja gives birth. She somehow begins to change, as she wasn't able to know what it felt like to love someone. She apologizes to Edme for all the mean things she did, and says she doesn't deserve her new second eye and pup for her sins. She explains why she bullied Edme: she had one eye too, and took all her bitterness on her. Quotes 'Colleen: "''Banja, don't be ridiculous. For Lupus' sakes, these two have been on scout for four days. They need to rest, but even before they rest, the Fengo would like to see them in the ''gadderheal." '''Banja: "What? They are being called to the ''gadderheal? But the raghnaid is about to meet. I was on my way there''." Colleen: "As I am myself." Banja: "But young wolves never attend ''raghnaid meetings. It's an offense''." Colleen: "An offense to what?" Banja: "An offense to ... to ... to the order." --'' ''Banja and Colleen; Frost Wolf; page 19 "Therefore the order needs to be maintained." -- Banja; Frost Wolf; page 19 Trivia *It was mistakenly mentioned that she had a brown pelt in Frost Wolf. *Banja possibly despises Edme because she is a false malcadh. *It is unknown who her mate was. Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:Malcadhs Category:Watch Wolf Characters Category:Watch Members Category:Frost Wolf Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Gnaw Wolves Category:Spirit Wolf Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Watch Wolves Category:One eyed wolves Category:Mended Wolves Category:Travelers Category:Earthquake Survivors